


Jump at the chance

by akaeve



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeve/pseuds/akaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen if the team had a chance to visit your neck of the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The haar moved slowly up the Forth, swirling. It was painful. It seeped through your clothing to your bones; you suddenly felt cold, your skin damp. It was like a silent cloud enveloping everything it touched. If you had never felt the fingers of death, then maybe this was how it would be, but there was something comforting about it, was this how those who died of hyperthermia felt, a feeling of euphoria within this blanket. Dr. Mallard looked down at the cloud from the bridge. It relentlessly rolled under the steelwork, he heard the horn, the fog horn. Only on the East Coast of Scotland would the haar appear when the cold air from the North Sea met the warm air of the central belt. Ozone how do you, explain the smell of ozone……it was a smell unto its own, and one Dr. Mallard knew so well………that and the smell from the brewery, oh yes his University days……his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

“Dr Mallard, wow this is something.”

“Mr Palmer, this reminds me of September the 4th 1964………the Queen, Queen Elizabeth the Second opened this bridge. The weather was very much as it was today, but due to the fickleness of the Scottish weather at 11.00 o’clock on the dot, the haar moved aside like a huge theatrical curtain to show the bridge and the Queens car cross. She was wearing blue that day.” Ducky so theatrically showed.

“Wow, you were there Doctor?” Jimmy oozed.

“I was Mr Palmer. I was one of the many spectators in small craft under the bridge. They say Edinburgh has four seasons in one day, I would say more like one hour……..I remember one June day sitting in Princes Street Gardens listening to a Brass Band, who were entertaining from the Ross Bandstand……….and it hailed. Yes Edinburgh and Scotland has a strange climate.”

“But then again Ducky, is Edinburgh not strange? I mean a city of two halves, the old town and the new.” Tim now added joining the conversation but from as far from the railings as possible, “Could I not have just stayed in the nice pub down there?” he now asked waving his hand.

“But Ducky, how are we going to see Gibbs and Ziva in this weather?” Abby now asked camera in hand.

“Don’t think McScaredy is going to see, he has his eyes closed.” Tony laughed.

“Anthony…….Abigail, the haar will clear and we will see. The heat from the sun will disperse the sea fog.” Ducky now replied as he watched the cloud begin to roll back.

“So you reckon our illustrious leader will survive?” Tony now asked.

“Jethro is a Marine……..sorry was a Marine he has done this sort of thing before.” Ducky replied.

“But not bungee jumping,” Jimmy laughed.

“Mr Palmer, Jethro and Ziva are not bungee jumping, they are abseiling from the Forth Rail Bridge,” Ducky replied looking out to the second bridge.

“I have been reading about this place, and the Forth Rail Bridge has been invited to prepare a formal bid for World Heritage Status after it was included on a shortlist submitted to UNESCO earlier this year.” Tim whispered, “It could gain equal kudos to the Taj Mahal in India and the Great Wall of China.”

“You have been doing your homework.” Dr Mallard answered.

“But Duks, could I not just have sat in the Hawes Inn, I could have got some inspiration for writing. Robert Louis Stevenson wrote part of Kidnapped there and it was mentioned in the book?” Tim now asked.

They watched, well four pairs of eyes watched as the mist cleared and the Rail Bridge came into view.

“This reminds me of the 1959 version of “The 39 Steps”.” Tony added.

“Would do Tony, Abby just make sure you get good video pics so I can look later.” Tim now replied.

“Ok I’m off to the foot of the Rail Bridge, catch you all later,” as Abby now skipped off the bridge and down into South Queensferry.

“Wait for me,” as Tim now sank to his knees and half crawled after Abby.

“You guys ready?” the Sergeant asked of Gibbs and Ziva, from the rail track.

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Gibbs replied looking at Ziva who nodded.

“There is another Sergeant at the foot ready to catch, but when you’re ready,” as he watched Gibbs and Ziva jump.

The Marine stood at the base, “Good guys……..you done this before?” he asked laughing.

“Yep, I was a Gunny.” Gibbs replied.

“And I was Mossad,” Ziva added, smiling as she began to unclasp the harness.

“Gibbs, Gibbs , Gibbs……..I got it all on the camera, now I need to get somewhere to down load and send to DC. Is there a café around here?” she asked looking about.

“There is one just down the road does a real good latte too.” the Marine replied.

“Cool” as Abby turned and walked to the Internet Café, while Tim headed for the Inn.


	2. The Quest

100 hours earlier.

“What you think Gibbs, would Director Vance let us?” Abby had asked as she threw the flier onto Jethro’s desk, “It says Inter-Agency jail break challenge.”

“It does doesn’t it……….so what you want me to do?” Gibbs asked looking t Abby.

“Ask Director Vance if we can do it?” Abby pleaded.

“Ahha Jethro I see you too have been given a flier. I must say I could maybe do something for you. Remember Lachie?….he owes me………and I was thinking…….”

“So was I Duks.” As Gibbs picked up the phone and dialed a number, “Tobias, have you seen this Inter Agency Jailbreak Charity Challenge?.............You up for it?.............good I’ll ask my Director.”

 

88 hours earlier

“I really do not look good in orange,” Tony commented.

“I am beginning to think this is not a good idea,” Tim added.

“This ball and chain is kinda light,” Jimmy now commented picking up the ball.

“Hey guys it is goin’ to be fun,” Abbs laughed looking at the boys, “And yes Jimmy it is only a prop. But where are Gibbs and Ziva,” she now asked looking about.

“We’re here Abbs, just finalising some details with the Director.” Gibbs replied.

“And my father will not buy it so sorry there.” Ziva continued.


	3. 2 day from Jail

Present

Gibbs and Ziva waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

“Abby get some evidence then?” Tony asked looking about for her.

“Said she did, was last seen headed to that internet café,” Gibbs pointed, “I just hope you got us cleared with Lothian and Borders, Duks……..I hear Saughton is not very friendly.”

“Should try the Bar-L Jethro,” Dr Mallard replied, “It is even more inhospitable.”

“So we know, Abby is in the café, and Tim is where? In the Inn?” Ziva asked smiling.

“Yes, but we need to get out of here fast…….before the press start asking questions,” looking at the teams attire, “But………I think you’ll find,” as   
Ducky looked about.

“Excuse me,” a voice now asked approaching, “I’m looking for a Dr Donald Mallard, I’m Detective Sergeant Anderson, my Boss said I was to “Pick you up” so to speak, I have the van handy,” as the man turned and pointed to the meat wagon.

“Excellent, Lachie has pulled a few strings……….Ziva find Tim and tell him ASAP the meat wagon,” as he watched Ziva run to the Inn and pull a very reluctant Tim through the door, followed by a few female admirers.

“And you told them what McGee?” Abby shouted.

“I was an American author Thom E Gemcity……….over for the book festival and was looking for inspiration for my new novel.”

“And they bought it?” Abby asked.

“Well no I don’t carry copies with me but I gave them my business card,” Tim replied.

“Not your NCIS one, McBooboo?” Tony added sarcastically.

“No……….my Thom E. Gemcity one.”

“Oi, we got to get moving. The papers and the TV cameras will be here and wanting an interview……but Duks where you got us staying tonight?” Gibbs shouted.

“I have no idea dear boy….Abigail said she had organised. Abigail where did you say we were staying tonight?” Ducky now asked Abby as she got into the van.

“St Catharine’s Convent, it is a Mercy Centre offering Mercy Spirituality, hospitality, support, prayer and friendship to the homeless and the very many support groups who meet there regularly. It is an oasis for all in need,” she replied her hands clasped as if in prayer, “And we get to go to Rosslyn Chapel tomorrow,” she smiled looking at the team.


	4. 85 Hours Earlier

"Right you know the rules…………you have to get as far from here in 84 hours, and make it back without getting caught and without paying any monies out,” Director Vance said to the team, “I want a good clean run nothing that will bring shame on the Agency. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Director Vance,” the team shouted, except Ducky and Gibbs who just looked bemused.

“Hey Gibbs what is our plan of action,” Tony asked looking about.

“Need to know basis DiNozzo,” as Gibbs saw an official looking jeep draw up, he smiled, “Our lift.” As one of two Marines jumped out, “In the car,” he ordered standing back.

“Courtesy of SecNav,” a driver shouted. Gibbs smiled and looked back to see Vance and the SecNav waving, “And Sir we have the chopper waiting round the back.”

“Andrews Airforce base I believe?” Gibbs said to the driver.

“Sure thing Gibbs, a US Air Force B-52 Stratofortress, is on the tarmac waiting for your arrival, I wish you a pleasant journey,” the driver replied.

“And where exactly Boss, are we going?” Tony now questioned.

“Oh, a little place not far from St Andrews, Fife, Scotland, RAF Leuchars and then an overnight stay at RM Arbroath, the 45 Commandos.”

“But Jethro, how did we manage to get a B-52?” Ducky enquired.

“If I said that the B-52 is a major attraction at RAF Leuchars airshow this year and if I said that 4th Combat Battalion was meeting up with 42 Commandos……..”

“Not a coincidence then……..”

“Nope Duks, all planned, so let’s go join the troops so to speak,” Gibbs replied striding out to the open tailgate of the plane.


	5. The Arrival in Scotland

Present 14.00

The Police Van dropped the team off at Lauriston Gardens. Abby went to the big door and pulled the knocker, sighed and waited, in her hand was a letter from Mother Superior in Washington DC, a letter of introduction. The old door creaked open and they saw a young woman standing there, “Hi you must be Abigail……Abby? I’m Sister Maria, and funny you should have such an ecclesiastical name,” the girl replied.

“Yeap, that’s me, may I introduce the team?” Abbs asked.

“Later we are in prayers but I will show you your accommodation and then over supper we can get to know each other better. We have also to feed the 5000 so to speak. We run a soup kitchen for the homeless as well as accommodate who we can……..but please follow me,” as Maria turned and walked into the foyer.

“I have never stayed in a convent,” Tony whispered.

Earlier 02.00 RAF Leuchars Scotland

 

“We lost 14hrs,” Abby wailed stepping off the plane into the cold Scottish air.

“We make it up on the return…….now get in the truck,” as he saw a Marine truck roll up.

“Agent Gibbs?” a woman asked through the window.

“Yep,” as Gibbs approached the vehicle.

“Change of plan Sir, I have orders to take you directly to HMS Caledonia, Rosyth, so please,” as she indicated to the back.

“Oi moved out troops we’re off to Callie.” Gibbs shouted.

“Callie…….never heard of it,” Tony said looking at Ducky as they piled into the truck.

“HMS Caledonia, it was a shore based Royal Navy training establishment located within the naval dockyard, now Defence Equipment and Support, home to the Royal Marine Band, Scotland and the Royal Marine Reserves of Edinburgh. Now HMS Cochrane, which is next door, so to speak, was the home to the 1 MCM, and Fishery Protection Squadrons after the closure of HMS Lochinvar in 1975. It remained there until 'COCHRANE' itself closed in the Nineties with everything moving to Faslane.” Dr Mallard answered, climbing into the truck.

“Fascinating,” Jimmy now yawned, “Sorry Dr Mallard, not that I’m tired or anything but I didn’t sleep well on the plane,” now looking at Gibbs who had slept the whole flight.

“Sir are you all aboard?” the driver enquired.

“Yeap,” Gibbs answered thoughtfully.

“We’ll be at Callie in about 45minutes, and I believe there are beds waiting, food and hot water,” the driver now replied.


	6. Day 2 Edinburgh

Present 15.00

The team had settled into three dorms, “I am sorry you have to share but we try not to turn anyone away,” Maria said quietly.

“Maria,” Gibbs began to say, “Give us one big room it is only one night and if it means sleeping on the floor we’ll manage, we are anyway supposed to be on the run remember,” as he looked at the team and smiled.

“If, you are sure? Now I need you to help me, please, prepare the food for the starving, we have soup to make and stovies. We also later tonight receive from the local supermarket any “sell by food”, and bread that is not so fresh,” but seeing the look on Tony’s face, “We make bread and butter pudding and if the bread is dunked into the soup……..”

“DiNozzo if you are hungry you will eat. But where do you dish the food out?” Gibbs asked.

“Here, and down the Grassmarket. We have three vans which take food round to Leith, Pilrig and Wester Hailes, so if anyone wants to volunteer tonight we would be grateful,” Maria added.

“I’d be delighted to drive a truck and Mr Palmer here will be my able assistant,” as he saw Jimmy stifle a yawn.

“Of course, Dr Mallard it would be a pleasure, but will we not be a bit obvious in our prison attire?” Jimmy now asked.

“I can arrange overalls,” Maria smiled, “I mean big ones, to go over your orange ones.”

“That would be fine,” Gibbs replied, “But has anyone any idea,” now looking at Abby, “How we are getting to Roslyn tomorrow?”

“We rise early for breakfast and I know that you are wanting, to be on the road early. I have arranged that our minibus takes you down to The Chapel, and I believe the Minister there will drive you to North Berwick, but what are your intentions there?” Maria asked.

“McBookworm here, has the itinerary……..”

“I e-mailed the Secretary of the RLS Club, that would be the Robert Louis Stevenson appreciation society, in North Berwick, and he has very kindly arranged for the inshore rescue boat to take us to The Bass Rock………..”

“You jest McScurvy……..you and a boat, and a fast one at that. I will not be going me thinks,” Tony muttered.

“Hey DiNozzo…….Tim’s doing good here.”

“Thank you, Boss, you all do realise that the Bass Rock was once used as a Prison……”

“And Agent McGee it was a retreat for early Christian Hermits, St Baldred is said to have lived there in 600A.D.” Maria added, “It was Christian once. Please, we have work to do,” Maria now interrupted.

After preparing the meals, and having eaten, they hadn’t realised just how long it had been since they had ate, the team piled into the trucks and sped off to feed the needy round Edinburgh. They arrived back late and knew they had only a few hours before journeying to Rosslyn Chapel.


	7. Day 3 Rosslyn

05.30 Day 3

Gibbs woke he needed coffee, but knew there would only be water, he would get something later, but looking about he heard snores from a blanket. Doing a quick head count he found he was 3 short….why had they not woken him he wondered as he heard the door creak slowly open, and Abby and 

Ziva appear the smell of coffee, “Good girls,” he whispered, “But where is Ducky?”

“He went for a walk, his old “stomping ground” he said,” Ziva added, “But he won’t be long.”

“I hoped that little bakery on the corner was still there it was so got us warm rolls,” Ducky oozed, as he entered the room, “Maria said they deliver the loaves but I so wanted a good old fashioned, Scottish roll, so here you are,” as Ducky offered round.

The blanket moaned and then rose like a ghost in a play, only to fall round the waist of one Agent DiNozzo, “I could do with a shower,” as he looked about, “But coffee and rolls look good to me.”

A further two bodies moaned and groaned, “Why did you have to wake us,” the first body whispered.

“Was wondering why you didn’t wake me,” Gibbs asked looking at the girls.

“We haven’t slept yet, we are too excited,” Abby ventured, “I really can’t wait to get going to Rosslyn, I have heard so much about it.”

“Maria says that she has left soap and a towel in the bathroom if you would like to refresh, but it is only one towel and no shower,” Ziva smiled.

“No problem,” Gibbs replied as he left the room followed by Tony, “You two not getting up?” Ziva asked quietly.

“Where am I, why do I ache? Who said this was a good idea?” Jimmy wailed.

“How far to Rosslyn?” Tim enquired, “I hope not too far, I have been bumped around enough the past few days.”

“Abbs?” Gibbs now asked as he returned, “There is a station wagon outside, that for us?”

“I think so, but we are to get to get to the chapel early before the public, we are allowed a viewing, but Timmy when do we have to get to North Berwick?” Abby replied.

“I was told 11.00 would be the best time, the tides would just be right,” as he now dashed out the room followed by Jimmy, heading for the wash room.

-oOo- 

The team travelled in silence watching the countryside. They had promised to reimburse the Nuns when they got back to DC, but tiredness was beginning to kick in, they need an adrenalin rush. They passed through a district called Morningside, “You know that our Morningside in Washington was named after this district when a Scots Minister emigrated to the US?” Ducky said, the team either nodded or shook their heads. On reaching the by-pass the driver turned left and continued for a few miles before turning off to go to Roslin and Rossylyn Chapel, “We’ll be there in about 15minutes,” the driver said.

The village of Roslin, a quiet little place dominated by the ruins of Rossylin Castle, and of course the beautiful and mysterious Rosslyn Chapel. To the north-western side of the village is the Roslin Institute, made famous for the cloning of one Dolly the sheep, the first animal to be cloned from an adult somatic cell, Ducky had told the team as they entered the street, The Chapel loomed large in front of them, Abby could feel a chill run down her back, Ziva too felt a power, but what she felt was the thought of the Knights Templar and of course The Ark of the Covenant. Had it been taken from King Solomon’s Temple for safe keeping and was it now here?

“Good morning, you’ll be the escapees?” the man at the door asked.

“Yes, may I introduce myself, Dr Donald Mallard ME, and my trusty assistan Mr Palmer, and our forensic scientist Abigail Scuito and in order, Special Agents, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and David,” Ducky replied.

“David? Jewish?” the minister questioned.

“Yes, does that bother you?” Ziva retorted.

“No, not in the least, I would be interested in your thoughts and findings, but for you, this could be maybe spirtual visit. But please let me show you around, and yes ground radar scans made without the consent of the Rosslyn Chapel Trust have so far revealed a secret tunnel between the chapel and Rosslyn Castle. So maybe just maybe Agent David.”

The team followed the minister on his brief tour of the Chapel, “The Apprentice Pillar. This pillar is said to have been carved by an apprentice to the master mason, he was so jealous of the lad he murdered him,” now turning and leading the way to another notable feature of Rosslyn's architecture, the carvings of the Green Men. “These carvings of human faces with greenery all around them, often growing out of their mouths, are sometimes called Jimmys,” the minister continued.

“Why are they called that Sir?” Jimmy now whispered.

“It was the Battle of Flodden in 1513, Sir William Sinclair’s followers went into battle in green, King James 1V called them Jimmy’s Men. But Ziva going back in time to 1330 to be precise, it was another Sir William Sinclair, his grandsons, William and brother John who were among the Scots killed at the Battle of Teba,” now looking at Ziva, “They were attempting to carry Robert the Bruce’s heart to the Holy Land, they are both buried here, and The Kings’ heart, is in Melrose Abbey while his body, King Robert that is lies in Dunfermline.” 

“We passed near to Dunfermline, when we stayed at Rosyth,” Ziva replied.

“In that case we must continue, you know that Cromwell’s troops used the chapel as a stable while besieging Roslin Castle?”

“That would be before he marched to Inverkeithing in 1651, after that battle he stayed in Rosyth Castle, or should I say occupied it………allegedly his mother was born there. You remember we saw it as we left to go to the bridge,” Ducky continued. The team nodded.

“Enough of here, I have to get you to your next destination, and Tim, I want to show you another castle, but this one will be near to your heart,” as the minister turned and walked to the door and into the morning sun. 

“I have to ask,” Tim now ventured, “That book, you know the one…….has it harmed Rosslyn in anyway?”

The minister smiled, “No, it did us a favour, we can now afford to renovate and repair.”


	8. Day 3 Tantallon

“Before we get to North Berwick I wanted to show you Tantallon Castle, it was mentioned in Catriona, and of course you can see the Bass Rock,” as the driver pulled into the kerb and pointed to the castle. The Bass Rock white with the guano sparkling in the sunlight gave the rock the impression of a sugar island, in the background, “I wouldn’t worry about the smell, you won’t notice the difference, when did you last wash?”

“48hs ago,” Gibbs replied laughing.

“Smells like,” the minister replied, “But the castle, it was in 1650 when Oliver’s Army was busy conquering Scotland, Tantallon was occupied by a small group of moss-troopers: bandits or guerrillas depending on your point of view. They used to attack Cromwell’s lines of communication acress south east Scotland, and as all guerrilla tactics, they were more effective than the regular troops. So it was in 1651 when Cromwell was on his way home from Fife, that he ransacked and destroyed the castle,” the minister continued.

“Wow,” was all Tim could muster, [i]“I have read so many times, in Catriona how Alan Breck Stewart passed here on his way to imprisonment on the island, Oh may I quote "..... With the growing of the dawn I could see it clearer and clearer, the straight crags painted white with the seabird droppings like a morning frost. The sloping top of it green with grass, the clan of white geese that cried about the sides and the black broken buildings of the prison sitting close on the seas edge.”[/i]

To which Ducky continued, now flowing into full dramatic mode, [i]“It's there your taking me', I cried. 'Just tae the Bass mannie' said he, - where the old saints were afore ye, and I must doubt if ye have come so fairly by your prison'. 'But none dwells there now', I cried - 'the place is long a ruin'. 'It'll be the mare pleas'in a change for the solan geese then....."[/i] you forget I am Scots, I was brought up with Robert Louis Stevenson”

Gibbs looked at DiNozzo, “Hey what are you doing?”

“I’m on hold to my dad,” Tony replied, “But I just lost the signal.

“Your dad?” Gibbs shouted.

“Yeh I’m trying…….”

“We Know you are DiNozzo, look we’re 3500 miles from home and you got to call your father,” Gibbs snarled.

“He’s trying……….” Tony replied, “But then you know that. But this Cromwell, he was a real bad guy?”

“He was a roundhead Tony,” Ducky answered, “And yes I suppose he was, he executed Charles the 1st you know, and as I will inform you, Charles was born in Dunfermline Palace in 1600, November to be precise, and Dunfermline was the Capital of Scotland before Edinburgh.”

“This Dunfermline has a very interesting history, it is a pity we do not have more time here,” Ziva now added, “But I believe our driver is waiting and we must continue.”

The team gave one final look at the castle and The Rock, before getting back into the vehicle and the short journey to North Berwick and their next adventure.


	9. Day 3 North Berwick

North Berwick 10.30 Day 3

The team alighted the people carrier in the car park. 

“Hey what’s that?” Jimmy asked pointing to the Law.

“That is a volcanic plug, the Bass Rock is also one. The whole of this area was once a line of volcanoes, Edinburgh sits on seven hills or extinct ones, the Castle is also built on one,” Ducky replied stretching. 

“But what’s at the top?” Jimmy continued pointing.

“A whale jaw bone, not the original I may add, it rotted with the salt air, no that one, is made of fibreglass, quite a view from the top. The old buildings you see were gunnery positions, built for the Napleanic wars.”

The team walked into the corner and looked around, the smell of the sea, the ozone. Passing the towns’ War Memorial, they continued down Quality Street, stopping briefly at the lighthouse and plague to the Stevenson Family, and RLS.

“You do realise that The Stevenson family’s involvement in lighthouse engineering began with RLS’s grandfather, Robert Stevenson. His uncles, that would Robert Louis Stevenson’s, David and Charles built the one on the Bass Rock, the one on Fidra, which I will point out to you when we get to the shore was constructed by David and Robert Louis’s father Thomas. Oh yes were quite engineers for their day, but where to Timothy?” Ducky now questioned, “Do we have time to look in this antique book shop, The Penny Farthing?”

“Down here, the lifeboat station is on the corner,” Tim now pointed, striding out down the street towards the station.

“I take that as a no then,” Ducky sighed following.

Looking out across the Forth and into the North Sea, the sea calm, the morning haar was clearing and the sound of the gentle waves on the shore comforting. The team took in their surroundings.

“Hey what’s that little white house, looks like a Wendy house,” Abby now squealed, pointing.

“That, Abigail, was where the North Berwick witches were tried, St Andrews Kirk. Yes, back in 1590 there were several young woman accused of witch craft. They had the sign of the devil on their necks.” Dr Mallard began to regale.

“Sign like what?” Ziva questioned yawned, “I am not tired, it is how you say the blazing sea air.”

“Bracing Ziva, bracing…..it has been since 1842 when the 1st train ran down this way, the Elite from Edinburgh used to come for the airs, so much healthier than the smog of the city. The beaches as you can see are clean and very long, it was an ideal holiday destination for the Gentry, that is why we see so many large houses lined along the beach.”

“Fascinating Dr Mallard but you had started to tell us about the sign of the devil on the witches necks.” Jimmy butted in.  
Was I? Oh yes, where was I….usually a tattoo but being black/blueish it was thought of as a finger print…………but it is now generally said these witches were woman who used nature to cure, herbalists. So you’d better watch out young lady.”

As Tony looked along the shore, hey this place, that film “The Railwayman” it was filmed along there, pointing to row of solid stone houses nestled under the golf course.

“It is or was, but over there was the old swimming pool, now the seabird centre, but where are we being picked up from

“Just over there beside those railings,” Tim added “Look you can see the life boat.”

“Oh yes and Fidra behind,” Ducky viewed.

“Tim, what we got when we get to the Rock?” Gibbs asked, “Hey DiNozzo you still on that cell?”

“I’m working on it but the life boat crew said they could take us to Anstruther and then we could make our way back to Leuchars and then back the way we came?” Tim pleaded.

“Thought that too, but has no-one got a better idea?” Gibbs asked, as he watched the rescue boat approach.

“Looking for a Tom E Gemcity,” the coxswain smiled.

“That Sir, would be me,” Tim answered, “I believe you are taking us to the Bass Rock.”

“Sure am, now if we could get you to put on the life jackets, all health and safety I’m afraid, we’ll get you to the rock,” the coxswain replied, “Got to ask how you getting off, if we don’t take you back?”

“Was hoping the way we came but then that would be boring. DiNozzo get off that damn cell,” Gibbs replied.

“But Boss……..” Tony shouted.

“But what………?” Gibbs growled back.

“Hey this reminds me of the Chimera, a bit smaller but still fun…..but Boss how we getting home?” Tony smiled.

“Prob same way we came in, unless you got a better way?” Gibbs replied.

“Do………….but since you were nasty think I’ll leave you on the rock, ouch,” as Gibbs head slapped Tony, Gibbs’ eye twitching.

“DiNozzo……..”

“Ok Ok dad is, was talking to Donald….” Tony shouted over the noise of the outboard.

“No he wasn’t,” Ducky replied.

“Not you Ducky, Donald as in Trump, who is over to look at his golf course in Aberdeen………dad mentioned we were escapees and need a ride home…………” Tony began to smile.

“You’re not telling me something DiNozzo? Talk to me like now,” Gibbs answered back.

“Well, Dad mentioned to Donald, that Mr Palmer needed to get back to Washington DC for an urgent meeting, and Donald assumed that it was Arnold, and being a golfer offered to fly him and his entourage back to the capital. Dad did mention it wasn’t Arnold, Donald replied any Palmer is a relative of Arnie…………..so we got private jet to DC……………” Tony replied now giving the DNozzo smile.

“From where?” Gibbs asked wishing that Tony would just divulge and not make this so hard.

“Some place called Dyce…………which I thought appropriate since Ducky and Jimmy do dice up bodies.

“And how do we get there?” Gibbs now asked getting slightly annoyed.

“No idea Boss, anyone know where Dyce actually is?” Tony now asked looking at the team.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Day 3 The Bass Rock

The lifeboat reached the Bass Rock, the coxswain cut the motor and looked at Gibbs.

“Got an idea, we could get you to Aberdeen, well not in this, but SAR could do with a call out, they need the exercise,” the cox smiled.

“SAR?” Gibbs questioned, “That Search and Rescue?”

“Got it in one Sir, I believe they are at Leuchars just now, for the air-show, want me to give it a go?”

“Would be great, but can the youngsters go for a wander to the lighthouse and the old castle and prison?”

“I would say they got ½ hour, but let me see,” as he picked up the radio, “Ocsar Romeo Charlie 826, we could do with some Hotel Echo Lima Puma here, got 7 yanks out of November Charlie India Sierra…………….DC………….some charity escape……………oh you know do you……….the B52 brought them in, well they want to get to Dyce…………….will tell them, over and out. You got your half hour or so, helo just scrambled,” as the cox and the crew said their farewells. The team, bar Gibbs and Ducky, made their way up the path to the lighthouse and the old castle, Gibbs saw the puffins diving Tony and the others, the noise of the gannets overpowering, “How many usually nest here?” Gibbs asked Ducky.

“You know it is biggest single island gannet colony in the world, some 150,000 have been known to nest here, puffins have declined in the past few years, due to the falling number of sand eels, but there about 8000 strong out on Craigleith,” as he pointed North, “You know puffins live in burrows, so the team had better watch their footing, I do not want to treat sprained ankles.”  
The drone of the helicopter brought the troops hurrying down the path, “Hey watch it,” as Tony tried to push away a puffin, as it dive bombed him.

“Gibbs, that was so, so, cool,” Abby oozed, “We went up to the old chapel………….. St Baldred’s, and then down past the Lighthouse, and stopped at the old prison………..”

“They are all ruins…………except for the lighthouse,” Tim added, “But interesting, and it was strange to look back to North Berwick across the sea.”

“Agent Gibbs,” Jimmy began to say, as he watched the big yellow bird begin to hover overhead, “Where is it going to land?” as all heads looked skyward to a body now dropping out the Sea King.

“It aint…………we’re going up,” as he looked at the face of horror that now spread across Tim and Jimmy, Tony just laughed.

“Looking for Gibbs?” the winch-man said as he landed on the ground.

“That would be me, but I was thinking if you don’t mind,” he began to shout over the drone of the rotors, “We send Ziva and Dr Mallard up first, Ziva was Mossad, she could help bring in the rest of us,” the winch-man nodded, “Then I thought Tony and Abby,” as he looked at Tony beginning to grin, “And hands off Abbs’ butt or should I say hands of Tony’s, Abby.”

“Aww shucks Boss, I thought I could have held her tight,” Tony replied.

“I’ll go with Jimmy…………Agent McGee here, doesn’t do heights, and I thought with your experience you would know how to deal with someone like that, also with Ziva and myself on board we could assist.”

“Sounds good to me Gibbs,” the man replied, as Gibbs and the winch-man began to harness Ziva and Ducky together, “See you aboard,” as the they watched the two begin to ascend to the yellow machine.

“One thing team, have your passports ready and handy, coming in was easy with the airbase, going out will be harder,” Gibbs finished, as he watched Ziva and Ducky, swing into the open door.

Ziva carefully led the wire back down and Gibbs caught the dangling winch, “Ok you two, and behave just hold each other’s waists and if I see any hanky panky, “as he looked at Abby and Tony’s faces, “Never mind just get going,” as the winch-man tightened the support round Tony’s crotch, and Tony grimaced slightly, “Nice one,” Gibbs added smiling at the man.

They watched as Tony and Abby were pulled on-board and the wire dangled back down for Gibbs and Jimmy, “Tim, it will be alright, just keep your eyes shut and do whatever the winch-man says. You ready to go Jimmy just hold on round my waist and we’ll be up in no time,” as Gibbs tugged the wire, and Jimmy and he began the ascent to the helicopter.

“Welcome aboard Boss,” Tony said, “That was fun,” as he watched Gibbs unclasp himself from Jimmy, looking down to McGee he carefully lowered the cable and waited.

What came up was not human, it was green or was it white with tinges of green, it quivered and shook, “You Ok McGee?” Gibbs gently asked.

“Yeesss, noooo,” was all the form could stammer as it watched Tony stuff an egg sandwich into his mouth.

“Mmmmm this is so good, I’d forgotten what food was. Crew says there are plenty to go round, they knew we hadn’t eaten for hours.” Tony grinned chomping.

“Boss……..” was all Tim could say, as Ziva handed him a sick bag.

“Almost got your wings eh, McGhostly,” Tony continued as he watched Tim turn and empty what was in his stomach into the bag.

“He will be alright,” Ducky said, now laying Tim down, just a bit of hyperventilating, deep breaths Timothy, and you will be fine, just a little panic attack.”

The helicopter circled the island one last time and headed off for Dyce,”We’ll be there in about 40," the winchman said.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Journey Home

Tim spent the entire journey either on his back, or sitting up breathing in and out a paper bag, the colour gradually coming back to his cheeks.

“Hear you’re going back in a Learjet,” one of the crew commented.

“Better than the B52 it was slightly bumpy,” Tony answered.

“Skipper says he’ll take you over Trump’s new golf course before we land,” as they looked across at Jimmy who was holding on tight and the smile on his face looked like it was glued on.

“Ok Jim?” Gibbs asked, gently touching the lad’s knee.

“Yes thank you Agent Gibbs, but this has been so much fun. How is Agent McGee?” Jimmy now asked.

“He’ll live,” as the helicopter turned and passed over the golf course, before heading for Dyce, “Hey Tim, welcome back to the Real World,” Gibbs smiled.

They arrived at the Dyce to a welcoming committee of two Customs Immigration Officers, “Would like to see the passports please. We know all was well coming in, but we just need to check going out. Hope you all had a good “Vacation”,” the Senior Officer smiled, as he looked at the team, they looked exhausted.

The group handed their passports to the officials who looked, and handed back, “The Learjet is waiting, but we need to get you to the aircraft, we have a land-rover here.” 

After a few minutes the vehicle rolled up to the plane, the engines turning, the team got out and stretched,Tony looked to the door and saw a petite trolley dolly, “Ouch what was that for?” looking at Gibbs.

“Nothing in particular, you’ve been good up to now, just don’t blot your copy book, “as Gibbs strode towards the stairs and began to climb.

“Agent DiNozzo?” the girl asked.

“Nope, that’s him leering at the foot there,” as he turned and pointed at Tony.

“I just wanted to welcome you aboard and let you know that there are wash facilities at the rear, we will have two stops, one at Shannon, and another at New York, we will land approximately at 21.00 at Dulles Airport, so if you would all care to be seated we will initiate take off,” as she watched the team take their seats. Gibbs noticed that all the leather upholstery and the floor carpeting had been covered in polythene and paper, were they really that bad.

“This is the way to travel,” Tony oozed as he sat down and put the seat into lounge mode, “Some great canapés back there and coffee, but think I’ll nap now,” as he closed his eyes.

Gibbs looked at the rest of his group; yes they were all dozing or snoring, but even Gibbs could feel the tiredness overcoming and he too shut his eyes, it had been some few days.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Home

“Agent Gibbs,” he heard the stewardess whisper we have 20mins to landing, so any fatigue breaks should be taken now Sir,” as Gibbs looked at her and nodded, he looked at the team, they were beginning to surface.

“Are we almost there yet?” Abby laughed, “Always wanted to say that.”

“15 mins to landing, fatigue breaks now,” Gibbs order, “But an orderly queue, and hey no mile high club activities, although we are a bit less than that now.”

The plane landed and taxied to a safe area, the team thanked and alighted the craft, the Washington air so different from the freshness of the East Coast of Scotland.

The team saw a car waiting, Customs, there was no escape. In the out room they were checked over and given the all clear, “Welcome back, we have been following, our team didn’t get far, they forgot their passports,” one of the officials laughed.

On thanking they made their way out of the terminal, “Ok What now?” Abby asked.

“Cab?” Tony ventured “But no money.”

“Actually I know,” Tim stammered.

“Well talk to us McGee,” Gibbs shouted.

“You know when we were at the Bridges?”

“Yes,” Gibbs replied.

“And I met those two girls from the local radio station?”

“Yessss,” Tony replied raising his hands as to say hurry up.

“Well…….”

“WELL,” shouted the team.

“Well, I got a text, and I have a number to call, a sister radio station here in DC, and they have agreed to send a limo to take us back to the Barracks,” Tim concluded smiling.

“Well, get on it McGee, we got very little time to get to the Barracks, and even at this time of night will take more than 40 minutes,” Gibbs snapped, as the team watched Tim dial a number.

The Limo arrived in under 10 minutes, the team had watched or should that have been watched by people but nothing was done or was it, thankfully they would be long gone before the police or the papers arrived, “Marine Barracks?” the driver asked.

“Please,” Tim responded getting into the car.

The journey to the Barracks was uneventful, the Limo rolled into the compound and up to the front door, Gibbs saw SecNav and Director Vance standing there, waiting, Vance looked slightly angry.

“23.25 you made it by the skin of your teeth, just like your team always does eh Gibbs?” Vance snarled.

“And welcome home to you to Director, at least we got here.” Gibbs replied smiling, “Hello Secretary.”

“Gibbs…….pleasant trip?” he replied.

“Yes thank you Secretary.”

“I want you all to go home, rest, sleep if you can, get cleaned up and I want a Sitrep on my desk sometime in the next 12hours, do I make myself clear?” Vance shouted at the team.

“Yes Director Vance,” the team shouted.

“One thing Director,……..what of the other Agencies?” Gibbs now questioned.

As a smiled emanated across Vance’s face he replied,” FBI, Fornell got a few blocks, arrested for escaped convicts and then impersonating Federal Agents. Abigail Borin, her team disqualified for using their own resources. Homeland Security only got as far as Canadian border,” Vance began to laugh, “Forgot their passports…….The CIA, well let’s say they got furthest away……two defections, one to North Korea, and the other to Moscow.”

“So we win then?” Abby squealed.

"Looks like but I want reports and proof,” Vance finished saying.

“One thing Vance,” Gibbs started to say, “This Charity Monies……….it was all charities that helped us, the Marines……..the Convent in Edinburgh……”

“Yes, how did you get on there, Dinozzo?” Vance asked.

“Will put in the report Sir,” Tony smiled.

“Good, we’ll discuss later, but off you go……….and get a bath…….all of you……..but not together,” Vance finished.

“Director?” Ducky now asked, “Could you spare the cab ride?”

“Over there,” the Director replied pointing to a couple of cabs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue

Vance sat in his office; the Siteps were in front of him. Seven files in various forms and sizes. Agent Gibbs, a man, of few words, either spoken, or written. Dr Mallard’s precise down to the last miniscule detail. Abby’s oozed with photographs, Ziva’s like Gibbs’ very, very, regimented. Jimmy’s, scrawled but legible. Agent McGee’s? Vance picked up the memory stick and smiled. Tony DiNozzo’s, well his dad had helped, but the report was covered in beer and pizza. Vance sighed and picked up Gibbs’ sheet.

“Not much to say Leon, the others always do better than me .”

As Vance began to look through the reports, he looked at the pictures, Gibbs and Ziva at the Rail Bridge, the Nuns and the convent. Rosslyn Chapel, and Tantallon Castle. North Berwick looked pretty, maybe should take the kids there. The Bass Rock and the helo……the look on Tim’s face, Abby’s smile, yes they had all done good. Their charity fund would be distributed…….the Marines, the Nuns, the Chapel……….the Royal National Lifeboat Institute, even SAR. Someone called Alex Salmond had called SecNav and the President, said that he was proud of what NCIS had done and they had done their Agency proud.

Oh yes team Gibbs may be mavericks but they knew how to behave, as Vance took a look at the closing words of Dr Mallards report:-

 

"Ding doun Tantallon,—  
Mak a brig to the Bass”

This Director Vance, is an old Scots phrase meaning, to do something impossible.

The End

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
